18 Years Young
by ThatGirl19
Summary: Trish makes Dez wait until she is 18. One-Shot. Rated T, because it isn't TOO bad, but does have a little bit of racy stuff towards the end.


**I haven't written anything in awhile...**

**I apologize to those waiting on my multi-chapter Auslly story, I'm working on it, swear!  
**

**Anyways, this popped in my head and I just HAD to write it.  
**

**So. Read. Does get a tad racy.  
**

* * *

"_Maybe when I'm 18." _

Those words worked their way into Dez' mind and echoed for months. It all started at the beginning of Junior year. She walked into school, looking the same as always.

Yet it was as if a switch in his head had been flipped on.

His heart sped up and he felt his face heat up as she walked towards him. Austin and Ally were standing to the side in their own little world, Austin leaning against a locker, face inches from Ally's.

No one noticed the change in his behavior except the girl who was causing it.

"Hey Dez. Lost?" Trish asked, smirking as she stopped in front of him.

His face reddened as he realized he had been staring and shook his head violently.

Trish laughed a little and looked around Dez at their two best friends, who had resorted to straight out making out.

"It doesn't look like those two are going to be paying attention to us any time soon…" Trish mumbled to Dez.

"It's all because Austin was gone on that trip and didn't get to see Ally for the last 2 weeks of summer." Dez mumbled back, opening his locker.

Trish noticed something come fluttering out of his locker and land on the ground in front of her feet. Before Dez could grab it, she snatched it up and smiled, crinkling her nose a little.

"You kept these?" she softly laughed out.

Dez reached for the photo booth photos in her hands, but she stepped back-distancing herself from him.

"Yeah, that was a fun day." He blushed a deep red.

"But we look so stupid, you and me. We were making funny faces-and yeah, we had a fun day at the arcade that day, but I didn't expect you to keep these." She handed him back the photos.

"I think we should hang out again." Dez blurted out, before going wide-eyed.

Trish smirked before smiling. "Only if you'll abandon those pictures and get some new ones."

Dez looked down at the photos hesitantly before looking up at her and nodding his head in agreement.

That Saturday, Austin and Ally ran off to the beach together-leaving Trish and Dez the chance to hang out once again.

They reached the picture booth.

"Hand them over Dez." Trish said, putting out her hand.

Dez handed her the pictures, and watched as she ripped them in half.

"Now are you ready for some new pictures?" She laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the picture booth.

They started posing for pictures, a silly one, a serious one, a cute one. Then the last one, if anyone saw the last picture, they would have paused right then and there and wondered how it happened.

Something not many people would have thought would happen.

Something that Austin and Ally themselves could never have pictured.

"_Trish, let's do another silly one!" _

"_No, Dez! Just smile!" _

Their faces inches apart, arguing.

Suddenly Dez stopped. He was so close to her that he could feel her breath. She seemed just as frozen, staring back.

To this day he doesn't know who initiated it, but before he knew what had happened, their lips where pushed against each other, and they were kissing deeply.

The camera flashed, capturing the moment.

Trish pulled back suddenly, standing and exiting the booth.

Dez followed after looking as flushed as Trish was.

"That can't happen again." Those were the first words to leave Trish's mouth.

Dez felt his heart stop. "Oh yeah, no, that can't happen again."

Trish looked at him sadly. "It's not you, Dez. It's just that-I don't want to start a relationship so young. It could hurt our friendship, which is still pretty new." She paused. Leaning up, she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "Maybe when I'm 18..." before turning and walking off.

And now, as he stands in Sonic Boom at the age of 18, waiting for the birthday girl to make her way downstairs-that memory replayed itself.

He didn't even know if she remembered it.

But it was something he had held on to, a small glimpse at hope.

He was pulled from his head when he heard the music start, and down the stairs came Trish. She was wearing a long red dress, a black sash wrapped around her waist.

He stared on-smiling. She was beautiful.

The part went off without hitch, while small glances between Trish and Dez the whole night was giving hope to a greater meaning. Austin and Ally managed to stay off each other long enough to have a good time.

When the slow dance rolled around, Trish stood in the middle of the dance floor-everyone pairing off except her. She looked over the heads of everyone and saw Dez, sitting at a table picking at a piece of cake that was finished long ago and she felt her heart flutter. She fought through the crowd and made her way over to him.

"Dez, you're sitting here by yourself." Trish said, sitting down next to him.

"Because there is no one to dance with." He placed his fork down and looked up at her, a look in his eyes, almost begging her to ask him to dance.

Trish noticed the look, and stood immediately, straightening her dress. "Come on." She held out her hand.

Dez looked up at her and smiled a little before taking her hand and lead to the dance floor.

At first the slow dance was a little awkward, some people were even staring. However, slowly but surely they melted into one another. Trish laid her head on Dez' chest and Dez' rested his head on Trish's head as they swayed.

Soon the night was over and everyone was exciting Sonic Boom, once again wishing luck to the birthday girl. Austin and Ally decided to stay downstairs and clean up, and Trish went upstairs to change. Dez stayed downstairs for a while, and when he assumed the coast was clear he headed upstairs as well.

He knocked on the door and heard Trish tell him to come in.

Walking in he found her sitting on the piano bench still in her dress, struggling at the necklace she was wearing.

"Dez, can you help please?" She pleaded, standing up and walking towards him.

He nodded and walked up behind her. Slowly he was able to untangle her necklace from her hair and undo the latch.

That was when he saw her bare neck, uncovered from her hair and it was as if his brain shut off. He leaned down and gently started kissing her neck.

Instead of pushing him off, surprisingly, she gasped-craning her neck to give him more access. He moved his hand up to her shoulder, and his kisses became a bit more aggressive. He began gently biting at the vulnerable flesh on her neck, receiving a satisfying moan from her.

"Dez…" she moaned out, reaching her hand up to grab the hand on her shoulder.

He stopped, realizing what had happened, and pulled back.

She spun herself around with a look in her eyes he had never seen. Not anger or humor. Not even love. It was lust. Her eyes were clouded over with lust. She moved towards him-grabbing his shirt in fistfuls and pulling him down so that their lips connected roughly. After fighting for dominance, Trish pulled back breathing heavily.

She then whispered. "I AM 18…"

Dez smiled before they roughly kissed again, both 18 years young.

* * *

**I hope you liked this, and hopefully I didn't offend anyone. XD**


End file.
